Chapter four
29th May-1993 The 1992-1993 school year has not been a good time for me. The Muggle Protection Act was passed, by three votes. Umbridge's anti-werewolf legislation was passed, by a large margin. Even after I said they're only driving more numbers to Fenrir Greybacks side, that statement was made public and Fenrir threatened me. I killed every single member of his group, and Fenrir Greyback himself. The best part is no one even suspects me, due to my apparent youth and the brutality shown in the killing of werewolves. I tore them apart, literally. I spent four nights hunting werewolves who sympathize with Greyback and killing them, over eighty-percent of the population It's not all bad though; when my letters were stolen by Dobby, I made it look like Arthur Weasley did it to increase the likelihood of his act passing. I recovered my letters and forced Dobby to leave me alone, or be exposed to the Malfoys. I verified that Lucius Malfoy put Tom's diary among Ginny's books. I rudely rebuffed Gilderoy Lockhart who dared to grabbed me; I told him to never grab a lord again, under pain of death. I really enjoyed mocking Ginny, in the form of "whoever sent this Valentines Day Card" as being a pathetic fangirl, everyone else laughed too. I'm not a suspect in the attacks this time around, and I talked Hermione and Neville out of using Polyjuice Potion to investigate. I bought the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff Quidditch team Nimbus 2001s, so they're all equal. Which I had to explain to angry Gryffindors. I then used my control of Hogwarts to restrict outside influence on House competitions. I already dealt with Lockhart who tried obliviating me, he'll be placed into Azkaban for trying to attack and Obliviate a Lord. I've pretty much created a feud with the Weasleys. I've humiliated several of their family members. Called Fred and George bullies and cowards who target younger children. I didn't banish them from Gryffindor, I can't have their Quidditch talents used against the house. I, also, finally told Ron to leave me alone; I'm not befriending someone who stalks and harasses me. Sadly, I still have to save Ginny to achieve my goals. Dumbledore has been warned in advance and I sense he's already been brought back to Hogwarts. I'm nearing the first door into The Chamber of Secrets. I'm just glad I can enjoy myself more this time, and show off my power and skill. I arrive at the door. "Open!" I hiss, glad I have Tom's bloodline abilities and Magical knowledge from at the time of his defeat. Which I brought back with me from the future. The serpents parted as the walls crack open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and I walk inside. I begin calmly walking to where Ginny was last time, making sure I keep my wand in my pocket. I arrive two minutes later. I check her pulse, while feigning concern. I located the diary which was my real target. I discreetly place a protective spell on it, only I can touch or attack it. "She won't wake," I hear Tom's voice say. I quickly jump and turn to face the voice, feigning fear. "We need to get her out of here, the Basilisk could be here soon." I say, trying to speed up events. "It won't come until it is called." "Then call it, Voldemort." I say, not wanting to listen to this bastards monologue. I enjoy his look of shock. "Yeah, an anagram, very original. So bring out your snake, so I can kill it and you. You failed Dark Lord." I say, enraging him into acting as I desire. "So be it. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter." I snort in derisively, and show my Lordship rings. "I'm the heir of two Founders and Morgana le Fay. Your a descendant of someone of inferior breeding." I say, gesturing to the statue, and angering him further. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Tom says, while I roll my eyes. I turn to face the basilisk, prepared this time. I patiently wait for it to come out, consciously negating magic directed at me. I see It's yellow eyes and smirk, frightening Tom. "Do you see how hopeless it is, Tom? Your sole reason for existing was to make me look good." I say, as the basilisk exits It's container, and hits the stone floor of the Chamber. "Now, for the fun part. For me anyway." I say, before snapping the spine of the basilisk in multiple spots with my immense telekinetic power, I rip a fang from it's mouth with it, and launch it at the diary. Instantly destroying the horcrux, which unfortunately wakes up Ginny. Oh well, you can't have everything. "Fawkes!" I call out, ignoring Ginny, he flames in almost instantly. "Please get Ginny to Dumbledore, I'll be around a few minutes later." I say, and Fawkes thankfully obeys. It's time, now all my plans shall come fruition. I withdraw my wand from my pocket. "Praedatum!" I think, while aiming my wand at the diary, while bracing myself. Pain. Undeniable, indescribable, and unimaginable pain. Yet I remain aware. I'm hovering in the air, lightning, heat and fire rolling off my body in waves. The water in the Chamber is boiling and evaporating. I feel the power flow into me, the knowledge of Lords of Houses pouring into my mind. I feel my magic grow by large amounts. The power of over a dozen wizards is adding to mine, my power which was greater than Merlin and Morgana's combined has now far surpassed them. I estimate I have more power than Merlin, Morgana, and Nihilus combined. And Nihilus was just as powerful as Morgana's original power level, I would know, I fought her, but that's a story for another time. I pull the power I'm radiating into myself and briefly meditate over it, becoming aware of my full power once more. I quickly use my skill in Animancy and heal my body of any unknown injuries. One day, I shall reach the limits of my potential, but, sadly not today. I teleport first to retrieve Lockhart, then to the hospital wing; where I bound him, and finally to Dumbledore's office. I arrive to find Dumbledore alone, excluding Fawkes. "It's done, Sir. Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters are a thing of the past." I inform him. "I heard. Severus is dying." Dumbledore says, coldly. "He tried killing you in the future, for Voldemort." I say, to Dumbledore's shock. "Yes. All that trust and he plotted behind your back. Now, come on we need to go to Gryffindor Tower. There's something you need to see." I say, Hogwarts having verified that Peter transformed back. I offer my arm, for teleportation. Dumbledore rises and walk to me and takes my arm, I teleport us into my old dorm. When we arrive, we see Peter Pettigrew lying across Ron's bed. "Will you please check his arm?" I ask, vanishing his sleeve to show the Dark Mark. Dumbledore steps forward, and verifies that it is the Dark Mark. "I'll contact the DMLE." Dumbledore informs me. "Excellent. I would like Sirius released as soon as possible. If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend too. Would you like me to teleport the body and yourself to your office?" I ask, to which Dumbledore nods. I grab hold of both of them and teleport us there. "If they ask, you can say Hogwarts informed you. I'll back you up." I say, before teleporting to Gringotts. I arrive a moment later in the meeting room, with King Ragnuk, Griphook, as well as managers for all my current accounts and newly acquired ones. "Welcome, Lord le Fay." King Ragnuk says, in a gravelly voice. "Thank you, King Ragnuk. How goes the plan?" I ask, wasting no time, which the Goblins approve of. "We've sent our agents to your new properties to throw the old inhabitants off them. They will then warded as you requested. The former Lady Malfoy has been offered ten million galleons and a smaller Malfoy property in Britain. Would you mind explaining that?" Ragnuk says. "Draco Malfoy is a bastard, literally. I found out about the tension in the Malfoy family and felt pity for her, I managed to convince her to act as a spy in the home. The money and property is a reward. What of the vaults and votes?" I say, in amusement. "All has been transferred to your name. The Ministry wasn't thrilled, but they accepted it. The penalties for them breaking the treaty Mistress le Fay negotiated are severe. As you requested the assets of the Prince, Snape Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Pettigrew, Goyle, and Crabbe families have been added to the true Potter vault. The houses Slytherin and Gaunt were registered as conquests of Gryffindor. You have an extra billion galleons in the Potter vault now. House Gaunt has only property in Little Hangleton, it was absorbed into House Peverell; as you requested. Slytherin has five hundred million galleons." Ragnuk says, before taking a breath. "The votes of houses Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott have been added to House Potter. The vote of House Gaunt has been added to House Peverell. This of course is brief summary, we will owl you another more complete one. I would like to congratulate you; on being the wealthiest person in the world, and not having to pay taxes. I would also like to thank you for the ten percent of the conquered currency you gave us, it has already been deducted." King Ragnuk says. "Thank you. And your welcome, I didn't expect you to work for free." I say, with a smile. I enjoy being the richest person in the world, even if the muggles aren't aware. "I'll return to Hogwarts and leave you to your work." I say, to which Ragnuk nods. I teleport back to my room at Hogwarts. When I arrive, I clean myself with a charm and go to sleep. line break Time skip, post Hogwarts term 1993 The rest of Hogwarts term passed normally, only a few people tried attack me for killing their parents. During this time, I recovered the last Horcruxes and destroyed the soul fragments. I wasn't willing to take chances. I'm currently at home, my wards have just warned me that she is here, I let her into the wards. Confident I can kill her once more, this time adding her magic to my own. I disapparate to the courtyard. "You know, little boy, you shouldn't let strangers into your home." She says mockingly. She is around 5'8 tall, with jet black hair, the body of a supermodel, and radiating immense power. Power equal to that of Merlin and Morgana combined, I'm well aware who she is. "I didn't. Morgana le Fay, destroyer of Merlin Emrys." I say, with a smile. "How?" Morgana asks, surprised by my knowledge. "Chronomancy, originally I fought you centuries from now." I say, bringing my full power to bear, intimidating her. "I know your here to fight me, to fulfill the prophecy and free yourself, so you can join your family. I have one request, before we fight. If I die, give me a proper burial, I already intend to do the same for you." "Agreed." She says, happily. Before unleashing five spells, which I casually negate. I have no desire to have another days long duel, so I unleash a bolt of real lightning, which hits her and knocks her out. I love using weapons that move at over 200,000 miles per hour. I bind her, physically and magically, and begin draining her knowledge of magic. I find quite a lot of impressive knowledge, even while going slowly and taking care not to damage her mind. When I finish minutes, later she's awaking. "You didn't kill me? That's disappointing." Morgana says, with genuine sadness. Such a long life tends to cause you to seek death, even I considered giving up. But, I refused to let the Weasleys win. They took enough from me, I refused to let them take my life. Even indirectly. "Not yet. I wanted your magical knowledge, before taking your magical power and control of House Emrys. I didn't get a chance to take those last time." "I'm proud to have you as an heir; as well as your mother. I never expected to lose so easily, or quickly." Morgana says, torn between pride and shame. "You didn't originally. It was a brutal, lengthy, and magically exhausting, days long duel. I've simply learned a lot since. If you see my parents up there, tell them I said 'Hi'." I say, before aiming my wand at Morgana. "Praedatum." I say, while bracing myself, Morgana gives me a sympathetic look. She's definitely familiar with the pain. Once more I feel the pain as my body adapts to the new power. Minutes later, Morgana's magic is fully integrated into my being. I have become immensely powerful, but I still need more. I still have the last enemy to conquer. I'm just glad our duel didn't last days. I have more power than her, but it would have caused major damage and exposed our world. I have control of House Emrys, this proves the superiority of House le Fey. Morgana slew Merlin, I slew Morgana. Based on Morgana's memories it was an extremely brutal battle, lasting days. Finally she cut off Merlins hands and took his magic and lordship. She preserved his lifeless body in the second Castle le Fay, where it remains to this day having not degraded at all. Suffice it to say, Merlin suffered for enabling the rape of her mother. I quickly place the memory in one of the viewing pensieves in the Castle and return for her body. I lift Morgana's body and teleport myself and it, to Castle le Fay. When I arrive near the tomb complex, I magically open it and place her body in the spot designated for her. "Your with the family that a so-called light wizard took from you. A wizard you killed. I didn't get a chance to know you, though I wished I had. Everyone called you dark, but you were a victim and you became what you did to punish a self-righteous idiot. I suppose the lesson in this is that appearances can be deceiving. That and House le Fay always wins." I say, as a eulogy. "Rest in peace, Morgana le Fay. The Greatest Witch of all Time." I say, before having pre chosen words engraved on her section of the tomb. Here lies Morgana le Fay, Slayer of Merlin, The Greatest Witch of all Time. I teleport back home. Sirius should be arriving soon, we're having a party to celebrate his recent freedom. I've invited, Andromeda; who's recently divorced, Nymphadora Tonks, several members of the Order of the Phoenix, excluding Mundungus Fletcher. Dung would try stealing and die. I arrive back home, to see several of them have arrived and are waiting in the Drawing Room. "My apologies. I had to tend to something. Welcome to le Fay Castle." I say, to a group consisting of Sirius, Nymphadora, her mother Andromeda, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, and Hagrid. "It's impressive. You can feel the magic, It's heavy in the air. To say nothing of the decor, several pensieve like objects that allow you to view fights between Merlin and Morgana. Though one them depicted his death, so I'm not sure how truthful it is." Dumbledore says, impressed, which everyone mirrors. "Do you see this ring?" I ask, while pointing at the ring for the Emrys Lordship. It has the crest and everything, now, I think I broke Dumbledore. "Morgana did kill him, she cut off his hands, took his magic, wealth and titles." I say, to everyones shock. "Anyway. None of you came here to hear me brag about my family." "Hey, Harry." Sirius says, nervously. "You may not remember me, but I'm your Godfather." "I remember you vaguely. But that's why I invited you to move in, so we can make new memories." I say, politely. "I'd love to move in!" Sirius says, happily. "Great." I say, with a smile. "Which room can I have?" Sirius asks. "Well. When you go upstairs and see the room large enough for a guy, plus a harem of women..." I say, causing Sirius' eyes to widen. "...Keep going, that's mine, you can have the one next to it." I say, causing everyone to laugh at Sirius disappointed look. "I want a harem!" Sirius complains, to everyone's amusement. "So do I. That's why I had an 'Emperor of the Universe' sized bed designed." I say, in amusement. "Harry, you don't need a harem." Dumbledore says, knowing I'm planning on actually having one. "No one needs a harem. I just want one. On the plus side, I'll totally restore the magical population of Britain and have fun doing it. A sacrifice I'll happily make, because I care and all that sentimental rubbish that people believe." I say, causing laughter all around. "You know he's not joking right?" Dumbledore asks the room. "Well, I have all this youthful energy, I might as well use it." I say, before winking at Nymphadora, causing her hair to turn red and everyone to laugh. Dumbledore doesn't approve. "Dumbledore, I have five houses to my name; even at minimum, I would need five wives or keep control of some of the houses for myself." I say, before hearing the pop of house-elf apparition. "Master. Dinner is ready." A house-elf informs me, saving me from this topic. "I will show you all to the Dining Hall. Follow me." The house-elf says, before walking to the Dining Hall, us following. We arrive roughly a minute later, and Dumbledore tries sitting in the Head of House's Chair, when he touches it he gets shocked. "Only people of le Fay blood can sit there." I say, in amusement. "Sorry. Force of habit." He says, before moving to a less grand chair. He thankfully leaves the seats near me empty, which are taken by Sirius, Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Lupin. The food magically appears and everyone begins helping themselves. "So, Harry. Dumbledore tells us you control Hogwarts. What are your plans for it?" Andromeda asks, annoying Dumbledore and if the look in her eyes is any indication, It's intentional. Interesting... "I'll have Binns exorcised. The DADA post inspected, to verify the curses removal. I'm thinking, Horace Slughorn, as a possible replacement for Snape. I'll have the recently slain basilisk harvested and sold, the proceeds from that can be used to replace the training brooms and the restoration of damaged parts of Hogwarts back to It's prime. Those are my current short term goals. Long term, I want Hogwarts to have more emphasis on duelling, therefore improving combative professions too. A class to educate muggle raised in our society's traditions; learning that alone can be really annoying. I have a couple other ideas, but I want to talk them over with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and students from Uagadou first." I say, drawing raised eyebrows. "Students from there are becoming Animagus' before age fifteen. Not to mention the Wandless magic, which would be an interesting class. My current idea is having Animagus studies as an elective, for fifth years and above." I say, to everyones agreement, even Dumbledore. "Those are great ideas." Andromeda says, impressed by me. Everyone else seems to agree. Good, I'll be able to get things done without interference. The remainder of dinner passes with only unimportant topics of conversation, thankfully centering on Sirius. We retire to the Drawing room for further conversation. "So, Harry, when can I move in?" Sirius asks, with a smile. "Whenever is convenient for you." I say, in reply. "I'll move in tomorrow or the next day, then. We'll have so much fun!" He says, to my amusement. "You know. I will have to do some work, right? I'm managing multiple houses. Instituting changes at Hogwarts and a couple other small projects." I say, to everyones interest. "What kind of projects?" Remus asks. "Thanks for opposing the Anti-Werewolf legislation by the way." He adds, gratefully. "The outright repeal of said legislation, as well as that of the Muggle Protection Act." I say, to everyones surprise. "Why repeal the Muggle Protection Act?" Lupin asks the question on everybodies minds. "It's just an excuse to loot houses. All the confiscated objects have disappeared or been reported missing after. It doesn't take a genius to see that Arthur Weasley is desperate for money and tired of poverty." I say, omitting the fact that I stole the objects, objects worth millions of galleons. "He received a massive fine because his wife endangered our world. She even mentioned locations essential our world." I say, essentially gossiping at this point. "Well, I need to go." Dumbledore says, moments later. "As do I." McGonagall says, stiffly. "Okay. It was nice having you both over, I'm sorry if my views offend you." I say, to receive stiff nods in return. They head towards the exit, leaving my home moments later. "Wow, I found a way to help old people move faster." I say, to be rewarded with laughter. "We should probably leave too, Sirius needs rest to recover at a decent rate." Andromeda says, making Sirius pout. Which causes laughter from Lupin, Tonks, and, I, and a stern look from Andromeda. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow or the next day, Sirius." I say to cheer him up, which works. "Bye, Harry." Sirius says, pulling me into a hug, which I return. "Bye, Sirius." I say, while patting him on the back. We split apart and I walk them out; already planning on the next phase of my plan. I lock the door to the castle and teleport to my room. I quickly don my disguise, to conceal my identity and teleport to Egypt. I arrive moments later and walk to where the Weasleys are staying. I mentally review my plan. Make it look like the Weasleys took all their assets from Britain, check. Have the Goblins frame Bill Weasley for theft of treasure, done, but not public yet. Make it look like they fled with stolen wealth. When in reality I killed them, took their lives and magic, and gave the Goblins their negligible wealth. The last of which is soon to be done, that being the reason for me being here. I arrive at the hotel where they're staying, disillusion myself and enter. I walk to the room where they're staying, thankfully, It's late night here and no one is in the hallways. I arrive at the door, make myself intangible and enter their room. I place all nine of them into a deeper sleep, and wandlessly pack all their things. I begin teleporting them all into the dungeon of Castle le Fay, two at a time. When I finish, I teleport there myself. When I arrive moments later, I verify all nine are here. I quickly bind them with an extra spell. I decide Bill will go first, I want his knowledge of Curse-Breaking and mine isn't as complete as I'd like. Not caring for his well-being, I simply rip it from his mind, to be rewarded by a scream of agony and him awakening. I silence him, not wanting to hear his voice. I move on to Charlie Weasley. I need his knowledge of Care of Magical Creatures, and my snobby, bitchy wives insisted I not take the class. Well, this is an alternate source of knowledge. I rip his knowledge from his mind, causing him to scream and awake. I silence him like I did his brother. Having no further use for this filth, I opt to continue. Peredo Magia et Vita, I think, while concentrating on the Weasleys. I feel the sudden influx of power and silently withstand the pain, it being nothing compared to the Spoils of War spell. The power of nine above average magicals is added to mine. It's less than nothing in the grand scheme of things, but every little bit helps. I estimate I have the power of an upper mid-tier deity, even before this recent addition. I've even added centuries of life-force to my own. I incinerate the bodies of the Weasleys and gather their wealth, as well as some other wealth I'll give the Goblins to keep them happy. Notes Praedatum- Spoils of War spell, my version. Any resemblance to other similar spells in incantation is coincidental. Thank you, Google translator. Peredo Magia et Vita- or consume magic and life. This spell was inspired by my life-force absorption spell/ritual from my other Harry Potter story. That and Darth Nihilus from Star Wars, though I have no plans to turn the spell global. "Real" Lightning Explanation: As some of you may know; Lightning moves at 224,000 miles per hour, 3,700 miles per second. Obviously, if every wizard could do that the Ministry would label it unforgivable, it would be too powerful. As such, there is magical lightning which can travel at well below 100 miles per hour to allow it to be countered. There is also artificially created real lightning, with the speed of natural lightning. For the purposes of this story, it takes the energy of three Killing Curses to generate one bolt.